Crush
by ZupertrixNovels
Summary: Oneshot, maybe more. RavenJinx. Femslash. Rated M for language, nothing else. Enjoy!


A/N: So this is inspired by a weird dream I had last night. I wanted to write it down before it drifted away as dreams tend to do. Hope those who read this do enjoy and feel free to leave your comments and concerns.

Lesbian relationships. Don't like. Don't read. You've been warned.

Rated M for language. Also I do not own Teen Titans or its characters.

My Crush - By ZupertrixNovels

A muscular young woman with a mane of fire takes the arm of a slender woman with a black bob and bright red lips. They step into the line for the newly constructed carnival ferris wheel that comes to town every year.

"No, I'm going home. I'm not going to stay here and be tortured by watching her be on a date with Madame Rouge." Raven says.

Jinx comes over and throws an arm around Raven's shoulder as they both stare at the newly formed couple.

"Oh relax, how do you think I feel? She's with Starfire. How can I compete with that? I just wanted her to notice me. I didn't even realize she was gay. You… I could tell right after our first fight." Jinx says.

"Well you're not exactly femme fatale yourself." Raven says, glaring at her.

"Look all I'm saying is there is safety in numbers. Let's go see a movie or something far from here. Just don't go home. You know that you and I don't get to hang out all that often since Boy Wonder doesn't approve of our friendship." Jinx says.

Raven stood there for a moment, pondering whether to disappear into the ground as a black shadow. She hadn't been out in months. It was hard enough watching Starfire have Robin dance around his feelings for her but now she was on a date… with a woman. Raven didn't realize that Starfire would be open to that but it does make sense with her alien origins.

"Helloooo." Jinx says, snapping her fingers in front of Raven's eyes.

"Alright, alright. We can go see a movie. Just nothing sappy. I'm not in the mood." Raven says.

Jinx was right. Between keeping the city safe, sometimes from Jinx's old teammates, Mammoth and Gizmo, and just trying to keep her emotions while trying to figure herself out, Raven just didn't think to reach out to Jinx, whom she had grown to consider as her best friend. It didn't help that Jinx was right about the Teen Titan captain not approving of Jinx, even though Jinx had renounced villainy and was working full time at a coffee shop now. Aside from the times Raven had stopped in to get coffee, they hadn't hung out in a little over a month.

"Ok queen of darkness. I'll resist the urge to drag you to the weekly rom com." Jinx says.

Jinx still has her arm around Raven's shoulder as if she is afraid Raven might change her mind and melt into the ground at any moment.

"So do you want me to teleport us? The nearest movie theater is like 8 blocks away." Raven asks.

"Well I'm used to walking but if you want to be impatient about it you can." Jinx says, teasing.

"I just don't want to waste any of my precious time with you." Raven says, dryly.

"It won't be wasted time if we use it well." Jinx says.

"Ok. Well I do have one question?" Raven says.

"Hmm?" Jinx says.

"Why Rouge? You're not a villain anymore. Would it even work anymore? She'd probably assume you were a spy. Then again that makes me wonder how her and Starfire hit it off." Raven says, rambling.

Jinx retracts her arm from around Raven's shoulder.

"We're not supposed to be thinking about them. But to answer your question, maybe it's got to do with the fact that she was the only person I could remotely count on for a long time. It didn't help that she treated me like shit but I guess in my fucked up brain it's hard to let go of her." Jinx says.

Raven looks over at Jinx, who is looking solemnly up into the sky with her hands in her pockets. There is still so much that Raven doesn't know about Jinx.

Raven thought back to the first time she saw Jinx working at the coffee shop. Jinx had credited her change of heart to something Raven had said during one of their battles. It had surprised Raven at the time, thinking that her words had fallen on deaf ears, but Jinx was still standing in front of her a couple weeks later working at the coffee shop.

Jinx had asked her to hang out a few weeks after they had first met, surprising Raven again. No one had really wanted to hang out with her before. The team was more like her family so it was different than having a friend. That was six months ago and Raven is glad she gave Jinx a chance.

"Sorry I spaced out." Jinx says.

"No problem. I did as well." Raven says.

"That's not new for you though." Jinx says, with a grin.

"Fuck you." Raven says, Jinx's smile widens.

"So why do you think Starfire chose Rouge?" Jinx asks.

"You don't have a fucked up brain." Raven says.

"What? That has nothing-" Jinx says.

"Before you said, you have a fucked up brain for not wanting to let her go. You don't. It's normal to want to hold onto someone that meant a lot to you. Even if they treat you like shit." Raven says.

Jinx remains silent, contemplating.

"I was thinking about the first day I met you at the coffee shop and you told me I inspired you away from villainy. I just wanted you to know that you aren't fucked up. You're a good friend and a good person that has had bad luck given to you. You're courageous for not doing what's easy and robbing banks or whatever when it comes more naturally to you. Rouge doesn't deserve you." Raven continues.

Jinx stops and hangs her head. Raven stops a couple steps in front of her and turns around. Jinx's shoulders are rising and falling and Raven can hear Jinx's calculated, and somewhat shaky, breathing. Raven lets Jinx collect herself.

"You know…" Jinx starts. "I thought you said you weren't in the mood for sappy shit."

Raven smirks as Jinx raises her head with a smirk as well. Jinx lunges forward and throws her arms over Raven's shoulders. Raven blushes a little at the contact but returns the hug.

"Sorry I know you aren't a hugger but you really are very sweet under that dark bravado." Jinx says, releasing Raven.

"Hugs are fine from the right people." Raven mumbles, turning her head away.

"Hmm." Jinx says, smirking. "Alright, back to the task at hand."

Jinx and Raven continue their walk to the movie theater.

"So either… Possession of Hannah Grace, Crimes of Grindelwald, Ralph Wrecks the Internet or Creed II. There are some good choices this week. Ohh or Bohemian Rhapsody?" Jinx says, stopping in front of the marque board with movies and their times.

"Those are all wildly different from each other." Raven says.

"True but none are rom coms. And that was your only requirement. We haven't been to a movie together before so I don't know what you like." Jinx says, shrugging.

"I don't really care. They all sound fine." Raven says.

"Well it looks like Bohemian Rhapsody and Crimes of Grindelwald don't have any showings for a couple hours. Ralph isn't inherently sappy but it is Disney so maybe not." Jinx says.

"Do you always talk your problems out loud?" Raven says.

"I'm going through my thought process for you so you don't ask later." Jinx says, unamused. "I vote for Possession of Hannah Grace. It's been a while since I've seen a scary movie. I think the last one I watched was Wicked Scary. That one scarred me for a while."

Raven tenses.

"Uh…yeah. Me too." Raven says.

"You ok?" Jinx asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Raven says.

Jinx looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok then. Come on." Jinx says, grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her to the kiosk.

"Hi, there. How can I help you?" The attendant asks.

"Hi. I'd like 2 tickets to Possession of Hannah Grace at 2:15." Jinx says.

"Ok that'll be $15.50." The attendant says.

Jinx reaches into her pocket and gives them the money.

"Hey wait a second." Raven says, pulling out her wallet.

"Just get the popcorn." Jinx says, putting her hand on Raven's arm to stop her.

"Here's your change and your tickets. Enjoy the show." The attendant says.

"Thank you." Jinx says, taking the change and the tickets.

Raven and Jinx walk into the theater, give the ticket guy their tickets, and get the unnecessary directions to their theater before walking over to the concession line.

"So are you sure you're ok? You've been acting a little weird and you're more quiet than usual." Jinx says.

Raven ponders whether she should tell Jinx, not wanting to be made fun of.

"Well…" Raven says. "I'm a little nervous because the last scary movie I saw was Wicked Scary and… well my powers…"

Jinx looks sympathetically at Raven but remains silent, smiling gently to reassure her.

"I denied that I was scared for that movie and my powers created the monster in reality, in the tower. And… well, I couldn't control them. The monster scared the whole team and I haven't seen a scary movie since." Raven says.

Jinx stays quiet for a minute, nodding.

"Raven I'm not going to make fun of you. I know you have that whole badass thing going for you but like I said I was traumatized for weeks after I saw it. I'm sure you'd never been scared before that right?" Jinx says.

"Well not by a scary movie." Raven says.

"Now you know it's bad to deny your feelings. So just remember that and you'll be fine. Besides…" Jinx says.

Raven looks up at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I'll protect you." Jinx says, smirking.

"You ass. You said you were scared, too." Raven says, pushing her shoulder gently.

"Yeah I know but I figured I'd lighten the mood." Jinx says.

Raven smiles, rolling her eyes. The attendant at the register finishes their current customer and Raven steps forward to buy a large popcorn for them to share. They walk over to their theater and find some seats.

"You're my best friend, Jinx." Raven says.

Jinx's eyes widen and she turns to look at Raven before she swallows the popcorn in her mouth. She just looks at Raven curiously, wondering where this declaration has come from.

"I just… you're always surprising me with how you're going to act and I know you've probably been pretty lonely after leaving the criminal life behind. I just wanted you to know that our friendship means a lot to me. I'm really glad that I have you in my life. I never would've imagined things could've turned out this way." Raven says, explaining.

"Thanks, Raven. You're my best friend, too. And I do have a couple friends from work so that does mean something." Jinx says, smirking.

"I'm glad." Raven says.

Jinx turns back to the screen and grabs another handful of popcorn.

"Well I can honestly say that I am not scared." Raven says, exiting the theater.

Jinx reaches her arms up to cover her head and looks around in mock terror. Raven gives her a glare, causing Jinx to laugh.

"You really weren't scared? I'm surprised." Jinx says, dryly.

"It was trying too hard. It could've been so good. The premise was there." Raven says, throwing the popcorn away.

"Yeah. I have to admit that after Wicked Scary that was a disappointing return to the horror genre." Jinx says, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah." Raven says, exiting the theater and holding the door behind her.

"Thank you." Jinx says. "So what do you want to do now? Oh fuck."

Raven quirks an eyebrow at her before turning around to look at what Jinx is staring at.

"Raven? Hello!" Raven hears in the classic voice of her crush.

Raven waves weakly as Starfire and Madame Rouge walk up to them. Jinx lays her arm casually over Raven's shoulder.

"Oh! I see you are doing the hanging out with the Jinx. Did you both partake in a movie?" Starfire asks in her classic bubbly manner.

"I… we…" Raven says.

After a slight pause, Starfire waiting expectantly, Jinx answers for her.

"Yeah you caught us. We're on a date. You know, the classic dinner and a movie. Don't tell Robin. Are you guys going to a movie now?" Jinx says.

Raven looks over at Jinx, before wrapping her arm around Jinx's waist, playing along.

"That is so exciting friend Raven! And the Jinx. I will treasure this secret until you wish to tell the team. I hope you are having a most wonderful time. Yes we are going to the Ralph Breaks the Internet. The Madame is a lover of the animated films." Starfire continues.

"Yes, it is my guilty pleasure." Madame Rouge says.

"I'm sure you'll love it. We are having a very nice time. It was nice seeing you both but we're going to go get ice cream. Have a good night." Jinx says, reaching down and lacing her fingers with Raven's.

Raven feels a warmth as Jinx holds her hand and they walk away together.

"Yes. You both have a lovely night as well." Starfire says.

Jinx and Raven walk until they round the block's corner before unlacing their hands. Raven misses the warmth of Jinx's fingers entwined with hers.

"Sorry about that. I freaked out a little. I didn't want you to feel pathetic in front of Starfire. You can just tell Starfire that the date didn't go well." Jinx explains.

Jinx looks at Raven for a minute, waiting to make sure that she wasn't angry with her.

"Well I don't like lying." Raven says.

"Yeah. I know you don't. I don't either. I'm sorry I freaked out. If want you can tell her that we were faking. That's your business." Jinx says.

"Right. Well I actually meant that I'm having a great time." Raven says.

Jinx stares at Raven and her brows crease together.

"I'm sorry… I made this weird. I get it. You still are getting over Rouge and you thought I was getting over Starfire. But I've been thinking about how much I like you all day and how much we've gotten to know each other over the last couple of months, even just during our morning coffee time, and I realized that I have been admiring the person you've become and I think I was starting to feel things for you without realizing it and now I…" Raven rambles.

A black swirl grows around Raven on the ground as her emotions start to become a little unmanageable at her growing realizations. Jinx looks down, noticing, but takes a couple slow steps toward Raven, the path of black clearing for Jinx as she stops just in front of Raven, and Raven gulps, terrified she has said too much.

"Finally." Jinx says, smiling.

"What?" Raven says, her eyes widen and the black swirl disappears.

"I knew that you had issues with trusting me and that my change of heart is real. I wanted to give you time so I made up that I still have a crush on Rouge so you wouldn't be worried that I was trying to get close to you because of an ulterior motive. I used to have a crush on her and I do think I have trouble letting go of what she was for me at times because she was the only female figure I had in my life for a long time, but I have some great friends now so I know I'll get there." Jinx says.

"Wait… what?" Raven says.

Jinx laughs a little at Raven's blank expression.

"You're more amazing than you realize." Jinx says. "I have a crush on you. May I kiss you?"

Raven stares blankly before nodding.

"You're sure?" Jinx teases.

Raven reaches up to cup Jinx's cheeks and closes the gap between them, in a passionate kiss. Blackness swirls around them as Jinx wraps her arms around Raven's waist, pulling their bodies together.

Suddenly a nearby lamp post explodes, causing Jinx to break them apart.

"Sorry. I'll work on that." Raven says, blushing.

"Personally I hope it never goes away. It just means I'm doing something right." Jinx says, smirking.

Raven leans forward and kisses Jinx's smirk off her face, blackness continuing to swirl beneath them.

A/N: I understand that this story is probably kind of cliché but it's what my little gay heart dreamed up, at least partially. Haha. If anyone is curious, I was Raven in this scenario. Also a thought to keep in mind is that they are both 18 now.

This is a one shot but might be expanded later if there are enough RavenJinx supporters like myself. I've been missing writing them.

Disclaimer, I haven't seen Possession of Hannah Grace, I only went off reviews on Rotten Tomatoes and imdb. I mean no harm or hate towards it, I just imagine that Raven is much tougher on scary movies than myself.

Anyways still feel free to leave your thoughts. I leave you with this quote and have a lovely day.

"People will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." - Maya Angelou


End file.
